High School Adventures Characters
An AU fic that begins with Atem, Yugi, and crew meeting Mana. Main Characters Atem- A junior at Domino High and Yugi's older brother. He meets Mana who recently transferred to the school and she becomes his girlfriend. After the death of Mana's mom, Mana stayed at their house until her brother, Mahad, arrived and only several days later did Atem realize how emotionally wounded she was from her mom's death and offered what comfort he could. Upon a surprise meeting with Kisara's father, Aknadin, he learned that his father's life's work was turned into some big joke after his death. A technological incident accidentally switched his mind with Yugi's and it turned out that he was actually quite jealous when it came to the way Mana treated Yugi (not realizing their minds had been switched since they had both decided not to tell anyone). After their minds were switched back to the correct bodies, Mana kissed Atem on the cheek to make him feel better (because Yugi as Atem had a horrible day the previous day). Mana- 'A transfer student, also a junior, and living with her mom. She finds friends in Atem and the others. She was so devestated by her mom's death from the car crash that she started having nightmares about Atem dying in a similar way and only after some comfort on his part did they cease to trouble her mind. The first day that Yugi's and Atem's minds were switched, she glomped Yugi, deciding that would be her new morning greeting. While Yugi was going through hell at school because of the mind switch, she unwittingly revealed to Yugi that she had good evidence that Tea did like him as more than a friend. After they were back in normal bodies, she kissed Atem on the cheek to make him feel better about the start of the new day. '''Yugi-' A sophmore and just barely surviving freshman year, Yugi is still trying to overcome the bullying he sustained his first year. He's also not-so-secretly in love with Tea, although she's the only one who doesn't see that. Yugi learns from Mana that there's a strong possibility that Tea may like him and that same night, before going to bed, Yugi vaguely hints to Atem that he feels overshadowed by him and that no matter what he does, Atem would always one up him. 'Tea-' Yugi's and Atem's friend from childhood and currently a sophmore. Before the story begins, she had just gotten over her crush on Atem but is still almost completely oblivious to Yugi. However, according to Mana, it appears that she's slowly developping feelings for Yugi (or realizing that she has them). 'Joey- '''The big tough guy as always, Joey is also a sophmore, and keeps trying to convince Yugi to make the first move with Tea. But more often than not, the subject always switches to his own inability to confess to Mai. His favorite hobbies involve card games, picking on Atem and/or Yugi, and annoying Kaiba. '''Kaiba- '''Still a stuck-up, arrogant jerk with only a soft spot for Mokuba; he too is a junior and is in the same first class as Atem much to his dislike. They shared lunch ''once in elementary school and Kaiba hates that "the geek squad" considers him as their friend. He hates annoying, clingy, hyperactive, crazy people and yet, ironically, his first girlfriend is Kisara, a girl who has every quality that he hates, or at least Kisara pretends to be like that. After hearing how Atem's father died, Kaiba was inspired to pick up where he left off. Something in his virtual world technology went haywire to such a point that not only were Yugi's and Atem's minds switched but his and Mokuba's as well. While Mokuba goes to his school to fill in for him, he works on fixing the problem from his mansion where he recieves news from Mokuba that the error in the virtual system was intentional and that it seems there's somebody who's trying to overthrow him. After finishing the plans to get the virtual reality system fixed and switch all minds to the correct bodies, and handing them to Mokuba, he discovers, through a short conversation with Kisara, that she's not the hyped-up girl that she appeared to be but was actually rather shy and quiet. He made a vow to do everything in his power to get her to show her true personality more often. Supporting/Minor Characters ''' Tristan- '''Doesn't really make that many appearances yet. He's a sophmore and is friends with Yugi, Atem, Joey, Tea, and by extension, Mana. He's usually the one who stops Joey from trying to punch Kaiba in the nose. '''Mai- '''A 19-year-old woman just out of high school and working at the local theater. She's also Joey's love interest. '''Kisara- '''A hyperactive girl bordering on insanely crazy lived in China and first met Kaiba when he and her father were discussing a business deal. She's so smitten by him that she actually followed Kaiba to Japan and became a student at his school, self-declaring herself to be his girlfriend. She loves her father very much, and she also loves dragons. It's recently shown that she is actually more shy and reserved but puts on an excitable demeanor to make people like her more. '''Aknadin- '''Kisara's father. He thinks so highly of Kaiba that he allowed his daughter to live in the Kaiba mansion. He used to be good friends with Atem and Yugi's father, Aknam. He lost his left eye in the cave-in that killed Aknam. '''Mokuba- '''Kaiba's younger brother and the only person who doesn't think Kaiba is a total jerk (besides Kisara). He's the only one in the world that Kaiba shows that he cares for. Kisara cares for him too, and she's the only one that she opens up to in Japan. '''Mahad- '''Mana's older brother. He moves to Domino after his and Mana's mom was killed in a car accident and he now takes care of his little sister. He's very overprotective and not real comfortable with the idea of Atem dating his sister, but he accepts it. '''Ishizu - A friend of Mahad's from Egypt. Ishizu moved to Domino after getting a job at the museum Mahad worked at. She brought her step-brother, Odion, and her younger brother, Marik. Marik - Ishizu's younger brother. He's in the same grade as Yugi. Odion - Marik and Ishizu's older step-brother. Odion got a job at the pier after he, Ishizu, and Marik moved to Japan. Mrs. Moto- Yugi and Atem's widowed mother. She is very protective of Yugi and very aggravated with Atem's late night sleeping. She was devastated when her husband, Aknam was killed. Grandpa- Yugi and Atem's paternal grandfather. He used to own the fourth Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but he gave it to Kisara after a duel with Kaiba. He also runs the family game shop where the gang hangs out before and after school. Aknamkanon- Called Aknam for short, he's the son of Grandpa, the husband of Mrs. Moto, and the father of Atem and Yugi. When Atem was 6 and Yugi was 5, Aknam went on an excavation trip with his close friend, Aknadin. There, they saw evidence that Duel Monsters began in Ancient Egypt. Shortly after this discovery, there was a cave-in, and Aknam died making sure his friend got out first. After his death, the archeological society laughed at Aknam's findings, and the only legacy he left are his sons, and his favorite card, the Winged Sage Falcos. Category:High School Adventures Category:Characters